Top 100 Hottest Girls in Hogwarts
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Lila Hemmington decides to poll everyone in the school to find out who the top 100 hottest girls in the school are only to recieve some pretty interesting results. ONE-SHOT.


"Okay, so Stina, what do you think of this?" Lila asked, passing her best friend, Kristina, a long list of names.

"What's this?" Kristina asked, taking the list.

"It's a list of the top 100 hottest guys in Hogwarts, according to me anyways. And on the back is a list of the top 100 hottest girls."

"So, erm, how'd you get this?"

"Polls mostly, you know, spend an entire day standing in the front hall and polling everyone that walks by."

"And why did you do this?"

"Curiosity… and boredom."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Kristina warned, quoting her mother.

"Then it's a damn good thing I'm not a cat," Lila replied. "So, what do you think of it?" she asked again.

"Like, what do you mean?"

"Do you agree with it?"

"Mostly," Kristina replied, looking it over.

"What part's do you not agree with?" Lila asked.

"You already know the answer to _that_ Lila," Kristina replied.

"Yeah, I do." Lila took her list back. The two continued to walk along the Hogwarts castled.

"You know, some of the results are very interesting indeed, I mean, like totally unexpected," Lila noted.

"Yeah, I saw that, mean who would've thought that Luna Lovegood of all people would be voted 2nd hottest girl in Hogwarts."

"Yeah, and don't even get me started on Hermione," Lila replied.

"Wait, what about me?" Both girls turned around quickly to find that Hermione Granger had been walking along behind them.

"Oh, we just took this poll to find out the top 100 hottest guys, and the top 100 hottest girls," Lila replied.

"Actually it was just Lila who did it," Kristina corrected.

"Whatever Stina," Lila replied.

"And, so, erm, why'd you mention me?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I was just saying I was rather surprised at your placement, you got very few people who voted against you."

"Probably all Slytherins," Hermione said.

"No, actually it was all the Ravenclaws who were rooting for Luna, the Slytherins were the one's who started getting you big numbers in the first place." Hermione stared at her.

"Exactly what place did I get anyways?" she asked suddenly.

"First," Lila replied, holding the sheet up.

"What? Seriously? And you're sure about that?"

"Positive," Lila replied.

"Can I see that?" Hermione asked.

"Course," Lila handed her the sheet.

"And, do you have like, percentages or something to go with this?"

"Yeah, but they're not on that list, I've got them right here though, but only for the top people." Lila pulled out a little back notebook who's interior was scrawled all over.

"Let's see here," Lila said as she flipped through it, "Okay, yeah, here we go, you Hermione Granger was in the 70th percentile, Luna was in the 60th percentile, and then next highest Ginevra Weasley…"

"Ginny," Hermione automatically corrected.

"Yeah, her Ginny Weasley was in the 42nd percentile."

"So, how exactly did you do your poll?"

"Well, I grabbed people and asked them who the top fine hottest males and females in the school where, and if they considered you the hottest, you got one point, and if you were not so much, you got five points, and the people they didn't even consider all got ten points. In the end, the person with the least points won."

"Do you remember the specific listings for any certain people?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"No, but," Lila held her notebook up, "my notebook does."

"What? Seriously, so you have exactly what everyone voted along with their name?" Lila nodded. "Seriously?" Lila nodded again.

"She's always written down everything," Kristina pointed out, she was used to Lila having it all in one of her notebooks.

"Well, can you tell me what some specific people voted?" Hermione asked.

"I'd love too," Lila grinned. "Just give me a name and I'll find it for you."

"Okay then, um Ron Weasley," Hermione said automatically, naturally curious to her two best friends choices. Lila flipped through her notebook and quickly found the right spot.

"So, according to Ron number one is Stina actually, number two is you, number three is Padma, number four is Pavati, and number five is Luna," Lila said, looking at her friend.

"What? Ron thinks I'm hot?" Kristina asked, looking like all her dreams had come true. Lila nodded.

"YESSSSSS!" She cheered, throwing her arm in the air in victory.

"I take it she likes Ron," Hermione said. Lila nodded.

"Yeah, _like_ is kinda an understatement."

"So, can you look up Harry Potter for me?"

"Yeah," Lila flipped to the right page, "one is Luna, two is you, three is Ginevra."

"Ginny."

"Ginny, four is Pavati, and five is Lavender."

"Okay then, now look up Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, just out of curiosity. Lila flipped through her book and found the right page.

"One is you…"


End file.
